


Hulk with a lead binkie

by ratcreature



Category: Marvel, Peanuts, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Colored Pencils, Cute, Fanart, Gen, Security Blanket, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read <a href="http://liviapenn.dreamwidth.org/516625.html">this post</a> with a chat between Petra and Liviapenn about Hulk with a lead binkie, which in my mind caused me to imagine a sort of Peanuts fusion with Hulk in a Linus pose, and then this weird thing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk with a lead binkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts), [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
